


The times Victor realizes Yuuri is his boyfriend

by Mediumchick



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: Based off actual feelings, Fluff, M/M, Victuri, these two will be the death of me tbh, you can pry this ship out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mediumchick/pseuds/Mediumchick
Summary: Sometimes it just hits you: this cutie you love is your boyfriend.(Also known as five times Victor is reminded why he loves Yuuri)





	The times Victor realizes Yuuri is his boyfriend

The first time it happens:

 

It happened after their first kiss. Both chuckling quietly after a little peck on the lips. It was so quick, they were surprised at how big of a deal people made of it.

Victor placed his forehead on Yuuri's, staring into his eyes. They held onto each other's hands between them, being the only thing to stop them from melting into another embrace.

"Yuuri." Victor swallowed the lump in his throat. "I love you so, so much. Will you be mine if I am yours?"

Yuuri had hearts in his eyes. He smiled and leant forward, whispering against Victor's lips. "I would love to."

Victor's eyes fluttered closed as they kissed once more.

'Holy crap.' He thinks. 'Yuuri Katsuki is my boyfriend.'

~~~

The second time it happens:

 

It happened a few months later. The day was long, Yuuri was practicing a new jump over and over. He almost skipped lunch to practice, which Victor had to lecture him on.

He could get stubborn at times, for sure. Victor could see Yuuko peeking in every now and then, a worried look on her face. 

Victor focused his attention onto Yuuri, who was getting ready to set off again. 'I will let him try one more time.' He thought.

Yuuri set off, speeding up and jumped. The rotations were sound! He landed a bit wobbly but he landed!

Yuuri swivelled his head to Victor, a happy smile on his face. His skin was covered in sweat, his breathing heavy to the point it sounded painful. His tired eyes were staring at him with love.

Victor could feel his heart dance. 'Holy crap.' He could feel a light blush on his face. 'My boyfriend is beautiful.'

~~~

The third time it happens:

 

It happened after the final. Yuuri crashed the moment he hit the bed, his costume jacket on the floor and medal in his hand.

Victor smiled warmly at the sight. He gently nudged Yuuri onto his back, uncurling his hand and placing his medal on the nightstand. He would usually wake Yuuri up to change him into pajamas but...he deserves an undisturbed rest after today.

He ran his fingers through Yuuri's gelled hair then traced his fingers down his sleeping face. A soft sigh escaped Yuuri's lips when he rubbed his thumb under his eye.

Victor was going to get up and scroll through social media and save every picture of Yuuri he could find but, of course, Yuuri just had to nuzzle his face into Victor's hand.

'Holy crap.' Victor thought, as he laid down next to his sleeping beauty. 'I'm so lucky to have someone like him.'

~~~

The fourth time it happens:

 

It happens after a fight. What started it, neither of them knew. It just ended with them ignoring one another while staring at the tv, not even watching whatever channel it's on. For the first time ever, they were on opposite sides of the couch.

Victor wasn't mad anymore, just hurt. He turned to Yuuri to see Yuuri's face showing guilt. He did step over the line but he was close to tears. Heaving a sigh, Victor shuffled over to Yuuri's side, sliding his hand over Yuuri's and placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles. Peering up to his face he said with a bit of hope, "I'm sorry Yuuri, forgive me?"

Yuuri looked incredibly relieved. A kiss was placed on Victor's forehead. "I'll forgive you if you forgive me, Vitya."

They ended up cuddling like the sweethearts they were. Victor grinned like a fool. 'Holy crap.' He thought as Yuuri traced patterns on his thigh. 'My boyfriend is so sweet I'm getting a cavity.'

~~~

The fifth time it happens:

 

It was after a romantic outing. Their usual date night, eat at a restaurant, pair skating at an outdoor rink, etc. Victor, being the dramatic fool he is, wanted to end the date somewhere special. He took Yuuri towards the ocean, claiming "If you walk any slower I will have to carry you!"

When they get there, Yuuri gazes out the ocean. He had an amused smile on his face. "It's too dark to see anything, Vitya." When Yuuri turned to laugh at his boyfriend's antics, he froze to see him down on one knee, a ring in his hand.

"You're the brightest thing here, Yuuri. Will you marry me?" 

Yuuri gasped, hands flying up to cover his mouth in shock. Tears slipped down his cheeks. Victor got up, coming close to Yuuri. "Please, stay close to me?"

Yuuri nodded, whispering "Yes."

Victor slipped the ring next to Yuuri's other ring. 'I know he gave us rings already but...' he shyly smiled at Yuuri. 'He deserves a proper proposal.'

Yuuri jumped into Victor's arms. "Aishiteru!" He cried into Victor's chest.

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, kissing him over and over. In between each one he muttered, "Ya lyublyu tebya."

Yuuri kissed back enthusiastically. He wrapped his arms around Victor's neck, pulling himself closer. Victor gladly pulled Yuuri in by his waist. Victor stared at Yuuri with love, blushing when he finds Yuuri doing the same.

"Holy crap." Victor says, pressing his forehead onto Yuuri's. "Yuuri Katsuki is my fiancè!"

Yuuri laughs. "Holy crap." He mimicked. "Victor Nikiforov is my fiancè!"

On their way home, Yuuri thinks to himself. 'Out of the both of us, I find Victor to be brighter.'

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I'm a little new to this site and I haven't written fanfiction in years so, I hope I'm doing ok?
> 
> I love these two so much and want to write all sorts of cute fics of them (probably one-shots)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!!!


End file.
